For The Love Of Italy
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for. Will love blossom in the City of Water? Yami/Tea Chapter 7 finally up
1. Welcome To Italy

**For The Love Of Italy**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami. I'm sorry we fought...please forgive me.**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

*** - see below for notes**

In the cold yet beautiful city of Venice, Italy, there lived a young woman who lived life as an orphan from early childhood. And that very morning, the young lady was getting ready to go to the marketplace, having just showered and had her breakfast.

Meanwhile, at a local airport, two boys with spiky red and black hair and blonde bangs with purple eyes step off their plane.

"Wow, Yami! I can't believe we're actually in Italy!"

"I can hardly believe it either!" says the older-looking of the two as he takes out his camera. "I can't wait to start taking pictures of this place."

The younger-looking of the two - Yugi - smiles. "We needed this."

"I agree." Suddenly both of their stomachs growl, cutting off their train of thought. "Oh!" Yami chuckles, a hand over his own stomach. "I guess we're both hungry."

"Alright! Our first Italian meal!"

Meanwhile, with the girl, she walks up to a fruit vendor, looking at the many colorful fruits before picking up an orange. After paying, she continues on her way, peeling and eating the orange as she walks, a bag of assorted fruits draped on her arm.

At the same time, the two boys arrive at the marketplace. "Hey, Yugi, look. We can get some food there!"

"Great idea! I hear Italian food is fresh daily. Now we get to taste and test it!"

"Yeah!" Once inside, the two seem to cross paths as the girl looks at the food as well. She smiles at the vendor. "[Good morning.]"

"[Good morning to you, too, miss! What can I do for you?]"

"[I'd like a pink lemonade, please.]"

"[Coming right up.]"

"[May I have a straw, too, please?]"

"[Sure.]"

Yami then looks up and spots the girl, letting out a soft gasp.

"Hm? Yami?" Yugi blinks, watching him, then looks over in the near distance, seeing the girl smile as she pays and takes the drink.

_'Who is she...?'_ "Wow..."

The girl takes a sip of her drink as she calmly walks away, not yet seeing them.

**Authoress' Note: Part 2 to come soon. That is, if you think I should continue.**


	2. LoveStruck

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Two**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

*** - see below for notes**

Yami then looks up and spots the girl, letting out a soft gasp.

"Hm? Yami?" Yugi blinks, watching him, then looks over in the near distance, seeing the girl smile as she pays and takes the drink.

_'Who is she...?'_ "Wow..."

The girl takes a sip of her drink as she calmly walks away, not yet seeing them.

"Wow...She...she's beautiful..."

Yugi watches as he starts to walk on and follow. "Uh! Yami, wait!"

They see her walk to a cheese kiosk next. Yugi looks up as Yami gets out his Italian dictionary. "You can't be serious."

"Yugi, I have to talk to her...I want to, uh...show her a good Japanese welcome."

"Suuuurre you do."

"What's that supposed to mean??"

"It means you'd rather _kiss_ her."

"Uh!!" Yami's face goes cherry red, making Yugi laugh. "Well, um...I, um...uh...it, uh...um..."

"Look!" he points. "There she goes!"

"D'ah!" Yami flips through his dictionary frantically as he starts to follow her. But suddenly, a couple of men dressed in black grab her, the second snatching her purse as she screams. "Hey!" Yami looks up to see the first man drag her into an alley. "Let her go now!!" he yells as he charges.

"Wait for me!" Yugi quickly follows after his brother.

**Authoress' Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I just wanted to get this up before the Christmas holiday. I wanted to post this sooner, but you know how busy holidays can be. **

**I'll try to post another tomorrow as well to get out of this cliffhanger. And I'm sure the comic relief and cuteness of this chapter will more than make up for the delay. More soon!**


	3. Yami To The Rescue!

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Three**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

*** - see below for notes**

"Look!" he points. "There she goes!"

"D'ah!" Yami flips through his dictionary frantically as he starts to follow her. But suddenly, a couple of men dressed in black grab her, the second snatching her purse as she screams. "Hey!" Yami looks up to see the first man drag her into an alley. "Let her go now!!" he yells as he charges.

"Wait for me!" Yugi quickly follows after his brother.

Yami tackles one of the muggers and the other goes to attack him. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He takes off his coat and throws it to the ground. "Come on!" He then very swiftly and smoothly takes out the muggers with his karate skills. Fearful, the two run off.

Yami picks up the girl's purse and hands it to her. "Here you are." He smiles at her handsomely, but she is clarly still shaken as she slowly reaches for it. "It's alright. They're not going to hurt you anymore." She looks up at him timidly. "Uh..um..." He tries not to cheat from his book as he tries to explain who they are. "Um...C..ciao, um...uh...s-signorina...um...noi a-a-altri gi-giro...tutistico...da...um...Giappone...ohh..." He blushes dark dark red, causing her to giggle. "Uh?"

"_Smooth_, Romeo." Yugi chuckles.

"Hey, I'm trying!" The girl slowly stands. "Um... [A...a-are you alright...?]" She nods. "[I'm sorry...We don't know much about the language here...]"

"[I think you are doing fine.]"

"Um..." He looks in his book to translate and nods, slowly understanding.

"[Who are you?]"

"[I'm Yami and this shorty here, is brother, Yugi. And you are?"]

"Tèa..."

"Such a beautiful name..." She blinks. "Uh! I mean, [such a um...]" He looks in his book again, growing nervous as his hands tremble.

"Bello!" Yugi whispers. "Che bello!"

"Uh...Che bello!"

Tèa giggles. "Grazie." Yami blushes even more. "[Would you like to join me for a meal?]"

"Uh...um...si!"

Tèa smiles and leads the boys back to the marketplace.

_**Authoress' Note: Whew. Finally, this chapter is done. **_

_**Sorry for the delay, but I was away for Christmas holiday longer than I thought. And I was so tired and sore. Thankfully, I'll have another break this week for New Years. So I'll have more time and energy then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**Oh, and Yami's stammers? He was trying to say they were visitors/tourists from Japan. But obviously failed. *giggles* And Bello/Che bello is, obviously, "beautiful"^^**_


	4. Invitations

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Four**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

**/mind link, Yugi/**

**//mind link, Yami//**

*** - see below for notes**

Soon the three sit at an outdoor table, pastries in hand and juices beside them.

//Yugi, I've never been so nervous...I feel like an idiot, not knowing the language//

Yugi gives a mental chuckle. /I don't think that's what's making you nervous!/

//Yugi!! I'm serious!!// Yami snaps back, blushing like a beet. Yugi just laughs aloud.

"[Yami, are you alright?]"

Yami looks up at her, still blushing like mad as she points to his face. "Uh..um...I, uh...um... [it's, uh...um...well, uh..I..]" he stammers, still blushing as he touches it.

"He really likes you!" Yugi blurts out, causing Yami to go even redder.

/Yami, relax!/ Yugi chuckles.

**While they eat...**

"Mm!" Yami kisses his fingers, an italian gesture used when food is good. "Magnifico!"

"Mm, yum!"

Tea giggles, then reaches into her shopping bag and hands each of them an orange, both boys thanking her. And when they taste it...

"Mm!"

"Mm! Esimo!"

"_Ben_issimo!" Yugi corrects.

"Uh! [I must be embarrassing you...]" Yami says, blushing. But he looks up to see Tea just smiling as she shakes her head no. "Uh? [So, um...Tea, do you have any hobbies?]"

"[Yes. I love to sing, dance, swim, listen to music...many things.]"

"[What about your family? What do they do for a living?]"

"Uh!" Tea looks down, frowning sadly.

"[Hm? What's wrong?]"

"[I...I have no family...My parents are dead...]"

"[Oh no...I'm so sorry...How did they...?]"

"[My mother died in a car crash...My father...perished saving me in a mudslide...]"

"[Oh no...You poor girl...]"

She sniffles and cries, covering her face with both hands. [I miss them!!]"

Yami goes over and puts her arms around her, which catches her by surprise, the tears rolling down as her eyes widen. [I'm so sorry...]" He then gently wipes the tears away.

"Yami!!"

"Uh!" Hearing Yugi's voice, he quickly snaps out of it and pulls away. "I, uh..um...[I-I-I'm sorry! Uh, um..I was, uh...um...well...it's, uh...um...What I mean is, that I...I...um...ummm...]" Despite Yami's fluter, Tea just whimpers and sniffles, and Yami digs into his pocket, handing her a tissue. "[Here.]" She looks over at him tearfully and takes it, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose with a soft honk, making Yami emit a soft chuckle. "[I'm sorry for your loss...]"

"[Thank you...I'm sorry, I...]"

"[No, no, it's quite alright...]"

She looks up, smiling at him shyly.

**After eating...**

"[Thank you so much for the meal, Tea.]"

"[My pleasure. Will I see you again?]"

"[Yugi and I plan to stay for a week here, but we haven't found a hotel in town yet. You have any ideas?]"

"Hmm..." She thinks for a moment, then she smiles. "[Would you like to stay with _me??_]"

"[Sure, if my brother agrees.]" He looks over at Yugi.

"Hm?" Yugi blinks, confused. Yami repeats what she had asked. "So _now_ you understand?"

"Sort of..." Yami replies sheepishly.

**Authoress' Note: Whew...At last, the next chapter is complete. Sorry for the long delay. Writer's Block is a killer...I hope this chapter more than makes up for that though.**

**Anyway, next chapter, we get to see Tea's home and learn more about Tea and her parents. So stay tuned! **


	5. Home Visit Part One

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Five**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

**/mind link, Yugi/**

**/mind link, Yami/**

*** - see below for notes**

"[Yugi and I plan to stay for a week here, but we haven't found a hotel in town yet. You have any ideas?]"

"Hmm..." She thinks for a moment, then she smiles. "[Would you like to stay with _me?_]"

"[Sure, if my brother agrees.]" He looks over at Yugi.

"Hm?" Yugi blinks, confused. Yami repeats what she had asked. "So _now_ you understand?"

"Sort of..." Yami replies sheepishly.

**Once at her house…**

"Wow… [You have a lovely home, Tea.]"

"[Thank you. It was really my mother's. I've lived here all my life.]"

Yami just smiles.

Later, the boys head to the guest room to settle in. Yami passes by Tea's room to see her trying to read a book – in English.

She looks up to see him and gasps, startled.

"[I'm sorry for startling you.]" He walks over to see the book and smiles. "[Studying your English?]" She blushes and nods. "[If you like…I can teach you.]"

"Uh!"

"[I mean…if you don't mind…]"

She shakes her head and looks down at the book again, caressing the pages with her fingers. Yami takes a place beside her, gently taking the book from her and opening it again.

"[That's my papa's book…]" she explains. "[He brought it back for me from a trip to America.]"

"[I see…Yugi and I have no mother or father either.]" Tea looks over in surprise as he continues. "[Father was always away on business…And Mother was rarely around. But our grandfather takes care of us…Basically, he's the only family we have.]"

"Il Nonno…"

"[Yes…]" He opens the book again with Tea looking over his shoulder as he points to each word, listening closely as she tries to read them. It's frustrating for her at first, but she remembers what her father once told her about never giving up and eventually, she starts understanding. "Very good, Tea!"

She smiles but then coughs, cringing as she puts a hand to her throat.

"Aww, that hurt, huh?"

"Unh…"

Yami reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cherry-flavored throat lozenge, which she looks at curiously. "[It's a throat lozenge. It'll help.]"

She blushes but takes it, unwrapping it slowly before popping it into her mouth. "Mmm…"

"[Good?]"

She smiles and nods, Yami smiling back gently.

**Authoress' Note****: At last, I got past my writer's block to continue this. Next chapter, the home visit continues.**


	6. Home Visit Part Two

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Six**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

**/mind link, Yugi/**

**/mind link, Yami/**

*** - see below for notes**

Yami reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cherry-flavored throat lozenge, which she looks at curiously. "[It's a throat lozenge. It'll help.]"

She blushes but takes it, unwrapping it slowly before popping it into her mouth. "Mmm…"

"[Good?]"

She smiles and nods, Yami smiling back gently.

Soon it's time for supper, Tea standing at the stove, cooking. Yami asks if she needs help, but she already had it under control as she sets out their plates, filled with fettuccini and homemade sauce, equally fresh salad, bread, fruit and long-cut pieces of mozzarella.

"[Wow! This looks amazing!]"

"Grazie!"

**While they eat…**

"Mmm!"

"Wow!"

"[You are a wonderful cook!]"

Tea smiles at this, blushing.

"Since when did you become fluent in Italian, Yami?"

"Yugi," he looks at his brother, holding up the book. "it holds more than words!"

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

Tea just giggles as both boys continue eating, Yugi glaring in slight annoyance.

After eating, Yami leans back in his chair. "Mmm…I'm stuffed…"

"Me too…"

"[Sure you don't have room for dessert?]" she smiles.

Yami looks at her confused for a moment then looks at his book. "…ah! Si, si!"

Tea giggles again as she heads to her fridge, opening it and pulling out three plates, each containing a square piece of tiramisu – one of the most popular Italian dessert dishes.

"Ohh! Tiramisu!"

"And it's a famous dish! Looks delicious!"

Yami smiles, taking a bite. "…Mm! Ohhh!"

Then it's Yugi's turn. "Mm! Fantastico! Bravo!"

Yami kisses his fingers again. "Magnifico!" Tea just giggles, smiling cutely.

After finishing dessert, Tea gathers the plates to wash them, Yami going over to help. When their hands accidentally touch, Tea gasps, causing him to look down and see this. They swiftly pull away, Yami blushing like a cherry. "Uh..um.. well uh...I...I..uh...um...Sorry...it's uh...um...I mean, I was just um...uh...it's because I...I...um...umm…"

She smiles softly, still blushing. "[It's okay…]"

"[I...I didn't mean to, I just...um...well...I, uh...um...]"

Tea laughs. "[Yami, relax!]" He blushes deeply, looking at her. "[You don't need to worry. I understand.]"

"[Thanks…]"

"[No problem.]"

"Um…" He looks in his book again. "[Uh…Can…you…uh…sh-show us…around…town…?]"

She smiles again and nods, Yami smiling back.

**Authoress' Note: Finally found some time between my GED studies to do another chapter. I'll be taking my tests October 14****th**** and 15****th**** by the way. Anyway, next time, the town tour!**


	7. City Tour And More

**For The Love Of Italy**

**Chapter Seven**

**by Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh! (Yami x Tea)**

**Rated G**

**Summary: On a trip to Italy, the Mutou's run across an Italian orphan girl, who Yami immediately falls for.**

**Will love blossom in the City of Water?**

**Authoress' Note: Just a new story I'm trying out. I've actually wanted to try this idea for a long time. It's a dream of mine to go to Italy one day. It's in my blood after all. Role-played with my friend, AtemuYami**

**[ ] - Italian language, translated**

**/mind link, Yugi/**

**/mind link, Yami/**

*** - see below for notes**

"Um…" He looks in his book again. "[Uh…Can…you…uh…sh-show us…around…town…?]"

She smiles again and nods, Yami smiling back.

During the tour, Yugi looks around in awe. "Wow…"

Yami, in return, snaps various pictures. "What a beautiful city."

"It's hard to believe all of this was actually built _on_ the water!"

"It's absolutely beautiful…!"

"I'll say!"

The boys then spot some boats nearby at the docks.

"Hey! Look, Yami!"

"Oh! A gondola ride!"

"Why not take the scenic route?"

"Good idea!"

And when the gondolier sees Tèa, he can't help but tease her a little. It was her friend, Filipo. ["Aha, a young lady with two men? I say this will be quite the ride for you all!"]

She giggles. "[Filipo, stop teasing! Good evening and how are you?]"

"[Good, and you?]"

"[I am well, thank you.]"

"Who are your friends?"

"[They are visitors from Japan – Yami and Yugi.]"

"Oho! Ciao, Yami! Yugi!"

"Ciao!"

"Ciao!"

"[They wish to take the scenic route around Venice. Would that be alright?"]

"Oh! Si si!"

She smiles at the boys and nods, stepping into the boat before motioning them to follow.

**And during the ride…**

Yugi reaches down and gently touches the cool water with his fingertips, Yami doing the same. "Brrr…That's cold!"

"You're telling me!"

"[Are you enjoying the ride?]"

Yami looks in his book again before smiling at her. "Si!"

She giggles. "[I'm glad. Me too.]"

As the ride continues, Yami looks up at Tèa as she gazes out toward the water as it sparkles against the moonlight.

"[Beautiful, isn't it?]"

She nods.

'_But not as beautiful as you…'_

**Afterward…**

"That was amazing."

"Sure was. Maybe tomorrow Tèa can take us _inside_ a few of the sites."

"Yeah!"

Once back at the house, Tèa heads up to prepare her bath while the boys flop back on the couch.

"What a day…I'm beat…"

"Me too…"

"But I'd say it was worth coming here," Yugi comments with a smile. "don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Especially for you…Mr. Hero."

"Uh!"

Yugi laughs as Yami blushes deeply.

They soon hear Tèa gets out, the water draining and Yami rubs his eyes tiredly as she comes down in her nightgown. And, despite his protests, she insists as she leads the boys to bed in her guestroom, smiling as she tucks them in, Yami blushing slightly.

"Buonanotte, Yami…"

"Buonanotte, Tèa…[Sleep well…]."

She smiles as she goes over and shuts off the light, leaving the door open just slightly as she walks away.

Yugi turns onto his side, back to Yami.

But Yami continues to lie on his back, lost in thought as he stares at the ceiling. _'Oh, Tèa…Such a beautiful girl…'_

He then turns onto his own side, back opposite to Yugi, sleep eventually catching up to him as his eyes grow heavy and slowly close…

**Authoress' Note: I am terribly sorry for not updating my stories in such a long time. I have been going through very busy and emotional times. And while things seem to be getting worse instead of better, I thought working on some writing might distract me a bit. You will be happy to know I graduated last year with my GED class last I wrote for this story and I thank you all for your continued patience and support**


End file.
